1. Field
Embodiments relate to a walking robot having a large number of joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a robot having mobility, communication between respective joints may be cut by reduction of lift spans of communication lines due to motions of the robot, and in the extreme case, by defects of the communication lines or damage to connector portions between the communication lines and a circuit board. Further, as the volume of control data to be controlled is increased, shafts (slaves) to be controlled are increased and a control cycle is reduced to the unit of milliseconds or less, a physical layer of a communication network is changed to a ring structure in a point-to-point manner due to velocity increase. Under such circumstances, if errors of communication lines between respective devices (i.e., between a master and a slave and between a slave and another slave) occur, there is conventionally no communication means communicating with an end under the error occurrence end. Therefore, in case of a humanoid robot, a measure to stably stop the robot when a communication error has occurred during walking is required.